Gods and Demi-gods read the Forgotten: sea's abyss
by dutchess25
Summary: The gods made a huge mistake in their lives: forcing Perseus Jackson into Tartarus. Only moments after, the Demi-gods are pulled back in time to before Perseus arrives at camp to read about what will happen once Perseus escapes Tartarus. It will be the gods only chance to stop their destruction. But little do they know that their destroyer is there, with them, plotting their end.
1. Chapter 1

**(The story that they are reading is 'The Forgotten: sea's abyss' written by Darkmoon111 and in my opinion this is the best story ever. But if you want to read the story without the comments then just search it up.)**

Hestia POV

We were in the middle of our council meeting and my siblings were in the middle of yelling at each other. I sat beside my hearth, poking the coals trying not to let their shouting give me a head ache.

"Owl head!" Poseidon yelled at Athena.

"Sea slug!" Athena yelled back.

"Bird brain!"

"Kelp head!"

"Bookworm"

"Barnacle Beard!" And the insults kept going.

The Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus's children.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you!" Hera was shouting at Zeus.

"It's not MY fault that YOU don't want to have any more kids!" Zeus shouted back. Thunder rumbled outside and I was sure that the seas were just as turbulent.

"It's not that hard to keep it in your pants! Have some self control!" Hera answered with even more volume. Zeus yelled something back at her but I tuned him out knowing that it would be even louder.

Artemis and Apollo were getting at it too.

"You need to stop have kids with mortals every other day! You have enough kids as it is!" Artemis shouted at Apollo.

"You should at least have some kids! It's unnatural! You've been living for over a millennia and you don't have any kids." Apollo shouted back. Artemis responded with something about her hunters being her kids. All of my siblings were to busy arguing to notice a group of kids walk in.

The one in front had long blond hair in a messy braid pulled over her shoulders and grey eyes so I immediately knew that she was a daughter of Athena. She had a book in her hand and she looked amused as she watched the Olympians argue and continue to be oblivious to the teens that just walked into the throne room. The teens just stood there waiting for the gods to realize that their are there.

As they stood there I felt an presence enter the room. It was a very small aura but I knew that the majority of it was suppressed but I decided to keep an eye out for anymore disruptions but it was obvious that the Olympians hadn't noticed the presence.

Third person POV

Since the gods still hadn't noticed the demigods Hestia decided to intervene. She coughed loudly into her fist and the Olympians slowly stopped fighting to look towards her and they saw the teens. Zeus, being his normal over-dramatic self, shouted at the half-bloods.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING!" Instead of cowering in fear like Zeus wanted they started laughing although the daughter of Athena just looked confused.

"Don't you recognize us?" She asked. Zeus just shook his head. The daughter of Athena's eyes got really wide so Hestia could only assume that she had an idea.

"What year is?" Annabeth asked. Athena looked at her daughter strangely.

"1990" Athena responded. A look of comprehension passed the daughter of Athena's face before she answered for the group.

"We're from 2011. Well now that's sorted out lets get on with this." Annabeth answered bluntly.

Zeus and the rest of the Olympians turned to face the Fates.

"Hello lady Atropos, lady Lachesis, lady Clotho. What brings you to Olympus? Along with these demigods?" The fates turned to look at the demigods.

"You are to introduce yourselves, names and godly parent only. Your titles will only give away what happens in the future." The middle one, Atropos, said. One by one the demigods introduced them selves.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades." Once the demigods had finished introducing themselves the Fates stepped forward and started speaking.

"Demigods, Gods, Goddesses and Satyr, we have brought you here to read

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH, HADES!" Zeus thundered. Hades just sat silently as he had spotted a young girl who looked like most children of Zeus. Hades simply smirked and waited for the girl to introduce herself.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Hades then turned to Zeus but hoe did something that surprised all of us.

"You have no right to accuse me of having a child while your own sits in this very room" Hades's comment surprised as of us as we had expected him to start screaming back in Zeus's face but he instead was calm and collected. Once everyone had lost interest in that episode the demigods continued introducing themselves.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares."

"Connor" one said "and Travis" the other one said "sons of Hermes" they both said together as if they have practiced it.

"Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter"

"Malcolm, son of Athena."

Once the demigods had finished introducing themselves the Fates turned an faced everyone. "Gods, goddesses, demigods and satyr, we have brought you here to read what will happen in the future and it is giving the gods a chance to change it before it happens. Everyone here will be staying on Olympus and the outside world will be frozen so when you return nothing will have changed. The book is The Forgotten: Sea's Abyss. Who would like to read first?" Athena raised her hand and Annabeth walked over to her mother and handed her the book. Zeus raised his hands and made a few couches appear for the demigods to sit on.

Once the demigods were settled in Athena started to read.

**Chapter 1**

**A scarred and bloody hand scrabbled around at the edge of Tartarus.** Zeus started murmuring to Poseidon about how Kronos might be starting to rise. **It hooked into the dirt and painfully another hand came into view. It too found grip on the edge. Soon the owner of the hands began pulling himself out of the bottomless pit. The man was as scarred and bloody as his hands. His skin was so white, he was almost transparent. **

"He must make Hades look like a tanning model." Thalia said earning a few giggles from the campers and Zeus full out laughing. Hades started grumbling at that comment. H**is muscles were ripped; it was like you had got a skeleton and put muscle on it. He wore a black tattered t-shirt and black ripped jeans, which contrasted his skin making him look ghostly. He had black ragged hair that almost reached his shoulders. His faced was marred with a scar that curled from his left eye down his cheek and to the left edge of his mouth.** "His scar is just like Luke's." Annabeth whispered thinking that no one had heard her. Little did she know, Thalia had heard.

**He began to drag himself away from the pit. He slowly pushed himself to a large rock and pulled his body onto it. He sat there for many hours, regaining his strength. He stood up and walked out to the fields of apostle. In the distance a black castle stood on a hill – Hades palace. He stared out across the fields knowing that was the one way out. He sighed and began to draw shadows around him. Willing them to take him elsewhere. **

**"Hey." A voice shouted from behind him. The scarred man turned and saw a man calling out at him. "Who are you? What is your business in the underworld? Do not lie, you are not dead. You should not be here." **

"What would someone who's not dead be doing in Tartarus?" Nico asked. It was more of a question that should remain unanswered.

**The man wore black clothes and had a pure black sword in his hand. **

**"Nico, do you not recognize me I have not changed that much." The scarred man said with a chuckle, "At least not in appearance." **

**"Percy you made it out."**

"WHAT!" All the demigods screamed. The gods look at the demigods confused. Nico answered for the group.

"You sent him to Tartarus for betraying us." The gods faces hardened at the thought of someone betraying them. Zeus's eyes narrowed as if he was deep in thought.

"How did he get out?" Zeus asked. Athena rolled her eyes.

"If you were paying attention then you would know that he claimed out of Tartarus." Athena answered. Zeus blushed and looked away while everyone was laughing at his stupidity.

** Nico ran up to him and clasped him on the shoulder, "You have changed more than you know, and you're a man now not an eighteen year old boy. I wouldn't have recognized you if you had not spoken."**

"That would mean that he's like 20." Annabeth said. Thalia got some tears in her eyes and Nico was confused at that.

"He was in that pit for over 4 years!" Thalia explained.

**"You're right, I am a boy no longer. Tell me, what has happen in my absence."**

**"Much, but this is no place to talk come to my father's palace, he will not turn you in to the rest of the Olympians."** The Olympians all looked offended at that comment about them. Hades just started laughing at their faces, especially Zeus's face as he look offended, mad and like he wanted to kill Nico for the comment but in the end decided not to do anything about. He was told not to do anything that might influence or change the future.

**"I will come but you must swear on the river Styx that I will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld."**

"I wouldn't promise that." Hades said.

**"I swear on the river Styx that you will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld. Now come, time is short. It will not be long before the Olympians realize you have been released, Percy."**

**Nico offered his hand to Percy and they allowed the shadows to claim them.**

"Well that chapter was full of surprises." Demeter said. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think?" Poseidon questioned. Before anyone could start anything else she asked a five word question.

"Who wants to read next." She asked, holding the book out for anyone to take. Thalia raised her hand.

"I will." Athena handed her the book and Thalia started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person POV

The Forgotten – Chapter 2 Thalia began to read.

**Nico and Percy emerged from the shadows in the throne room of Hades palace.  
**"Hades, I swear of you don't punish him for bring an enemy of Olympus to your throne room youwill be sorry." Zeus started threateningly. Hades just chuckled at his brothers antics and thethought that Zeus thinks that he can best Hades in fight. **The shadows seemed to stick to them as if they were a part of their bodies.**

"I wonder what Jackson did to get some control over the Shadows?" Athena asked. She seemed to be speaking more to herself than anyone else. **The throne room was large and spacious. It was lined with statues of heroes and Greek monsters and creatures. Centaurs with spears, heroes dressed in armour, hydras breathing fire and Roman legionaries.**

"I see his throne room hasn't changed in those 4 years." Connor said to Travis.  
"What were my children doing in the Underworld?" Hermes yelled. Nico full out laughed while the rest of the demigods chuckled.  
"It was a dare." Nico stated cryptically. Hermes' eyebrow scrunched together asking a silent question. It was Clarisse that answered as she was the only person not laughing.  
"Connor bet Nico that he could beat Alecto in a race around Hades palace. Nico bet he couldn't cause he knew how fast Alecto is, but since Connor bet that he could. He, with the help of Lord Hades, transported all of Camp Half-Blood to the Underworld and made a big event out of it. Connor lost and owed all of us 20 drachmas each. He's still trying to pay it off." Hermes nodded understanding everything and started laughing along with the rest of the Olympians and his son. Connor's face turned bright red and everyone else started laughing even harder. It took a full 2 minutes for the laughter to die down and for Thalia to start reading again.

**"Who dares enters my throne room without permission." At one end of the throne room there were two thrones. One was a magnificent obsidian throne with skeleton carvings, next to it was a beautiful throne, also obsidian but with intricate carvings of flowers. The first flower throne was empty but in the other sat Hades. He wore his usual robes made of the faces of the dammed.**

**"Father." Nico walked up to his Hade's throne and knelt.  
"Who are you?" Hades barked at Percy.  
**"Wow Hades" Hestia started "You forgot the one person that calls you Uncle without fear of being punished?"  
"In my defence I thought he was in Tartarus plus those titans wouldn't give him up willingly." Hades said. The demigods nodded thinking that his statement made sense.  
**"What have I said, Nico, about bringing your friends here."  
"I must have changed more than I thought. Don't you recognize me Uncle?" Percy asked  
"Percy. You have made it out."  
"Obviously."  
**"Ya. Obviously." The Stolls mocked.  
"In my defence," Hades started, "I was in a bit of shock that he got out of Tartarus."  
"A bit?" Nico muttered questionably. Hades being a god, heard it.  
"Fine. A lot." Hades said in defeat. The Stolls and Nico grinned in victory.  
**"Ya. Obviously." Nico mocked.** The Stolls and Nico fist bumped at having the same thoughts.  
**"It's a good thing Persephone is not here. She like the rest of the Olympians aside from my dear sister Hestia still think you're a traitor."  
**"We don't think. We knew." Athena grumbled. Nico narrowed his eyes thinking of ways to change her mind.

**"Unfortunate, I hoped they'd realize their mistake. War is coming, Kronos, the rest of the Titans and Gaea have teamed up. I estimate they have about ten years till they attack."** Zeus narrowed his eyes at the suggestion of Kronos raising so soon after the 2nd Titan war and start a 3rd Titan AND giant war. **Hades let out a low whistle. "The gods will be completely destroyed. This is worse than I thought. I cannot interfere, the ancient laws forbid me."** All the Olympians and other gods' eyes widened at the thought of being destroyed.  
**"Well that sucks." Nico stated.**  
"Sucks is an understatement." Thalia said.  
"You got that right, sis." Artemis responded  
**"For you. The Titians and gods think I'm out of reach, no one other than you two know I have escaped." Percy muttered. A bright flash lit up the room and out of the fireplace came a woman.  
"Lady Hestia, sister, to what do I own the pleasure?" Hades asked.** Travis' face morphed into one of confusion.  
"Lady Hestia is lord Hades' sister?" Everyone looked at him funny.  
"Yes," Connor said as if talking to a child, "and Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus and Lady- you know what this is gonna take too long to explain." Travis nodded his head like a bobble head. And everyone laughed at his stupidity.

**"I have a plan that involves you, your son and Percy. It could be the one way to get out of this mess and still remain on neutral ground."  
**"That doesn't sound too good." Katie dead panned. Clarisse laughed nervously.  
"Understatement." She said.  
**"What is this plan Hestia? I have no love for any of the Olympians nor any other god, Titian or Primordial. I'd prefer to stay out of this conflict entirely." Percy said.  
**"He has a point." Malcolm said. The gods except for Hestia and Hades looked outraged at that comment.  
"Oh come on. He has a point. He just fought in a war to save his family then he got betrayed. Plus he did do most for the fighting. He's well within his rights to want to stay out of this war." Nico said. Some of the gods slowly nodded their head in understanding.  
**"The plan is for you to create a group of demi-gods, like the Hunters but neutral and for both male and female. They will have no alliance with anyone and will simply go around killing evil mortals and monsters. They will recruit and also help other demi-gods to camp half-blood and to the hunters."**  
"Let me get this straight." Artemis started, "you want to make a group of male and female teens and give them partial immortality to help other demigods and kill things." Nico nodded.  
"Um, ya basically." He said.  
"While that's wonderful insight, let's get back to the book. I want to see how this ends." Athena said. 

**"What would the purpose of this be? As much as l like killing monsters, I don't think this has any relevance to the situation.""Oh, but it does. You cannot hide from me that you are the Champion of the Pit Arena. You are one of the best, if not, the best warrior of all time. You can train others, make the campers and hunters look inadequate, you are better than you know."  
**"Ya. Percy is really good at training other people." Thalia said. People started giving her odd looks.  
"Percy didn't fight with a spear or a shield." Annabeth responded with a slight undertone of suspicion.  
"See what I mean. You didn't know him at all. None of you did. Well except for Nico. He fought with a sword because he thought it gave him more control than the spear. That didn't mean that he never learned to fight with a spear, I taught him myself. I mean what kind of demigod wouldn't learn to fight with a large variety of weapons. He could fight and win against me with every weapon that camp half blood has with the exception of the bow. So yes Annie, you barely knew anything about him while he knew everything about you." Once Thalia finished her ranting she stormed out of the throne room. Annabeth stood up and got ready to follow her out, until Nico walked over and stopped her.  
"Don't, I'll go," Nico said. "You'll only make her angrier and I think we all agree that we enjoy not being barbecued by her." After that Nico walked out as well and Annabeth sat back down with a slight look of regret on her face.  
"Let's just get back to this book." Clarisse said.  
**"You're him, Strazio. The Champion of the Pit Arena, the strongest warrior in Tartarus, you have beaten millions of monsters and Titians and evil beings." Hades injected with a slight look of awe on his face.  
**The room seemed to vibrate slightly, originating from all the shadows in the room once they said 'the Champion of the Pit Arena and Tartarus.'  
**"That's what I was called in the pit, it means torture and torment in Italian." Percy turned to Hestia and said, "Training others to be stronger sounds pretty good, I'd love to have a group of powerful warriors to rub into the gods faces."  
**Zeus growled loudly at Percy's comment but Hera placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a light kiss to calm him. It worked instantly and the kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session in the throne room. Artemis cleared her throat, loudly and they separated reluctantly.

Hera blushed a faint shade of red while Zeus just smiled, enjoying the attention. Nico looked slightly confused.  
"Lady Hera, how is it that your blood or ichor is golden yet you blush red?" Nico asked. Athena looked purely ecstatic that someone has finally asked a question for her to answer.  
"Oh it's actually quite simple young Nico. The blood of the gods-" Athena went on about their blood for at least 15 minutes. After the first 2 minutes Nico was passed out on the floor snoring but Athena ignored that.  
"With all do respect, Lady Athena, wouldn't it be easier to say that the gods blush red to make them resemble more human for when you go down to the mortal world and that you can make yourself blush gold if you willed it?" Clarisse stated questioningly.  
"She does have a point sister." Artemis said. The majority of the other gods nodded in agreement. Athena humphed indignantly with a slight frown set on her face.  
**"That wasn't the point, but as modern people say, whatever. Now to answer your original question, the purpose of this is to have a group of completely neutral warriors that are powerful but only attack in defence and kill only evil/ monovalent beings. In this way you have complete freedom to attack monsters and titans, and stop the spread of evil, without allowing an opening to attack the gods."  
**  
"That I can sort of agree with." Poseidon stated. No one answered in hopes of finishing thechapter before lunch starts.  
**"So, the group will be completely neutral and yet we help the gods. That doesn't sound neutral and also there is the little fact that I don't want to help the gods, they put me down into Tartarous to rot. They actually thought I would betray them simply because I'm more powerful than I should be." Percy let out a bitter laugh, "I still don't see enough of in this for me, at the moment all that's happening is you attempting me to be the Olympians little pawn again, doing whatever suits you best. Well let me give you a reality check, I don't want anything to do with any of you, I've had enough of following people blindly only to lose everything. The only reason I came out of Tartarous was to stop the torture and torment down there. To stop others making the same mistake I did."**

**"Percy, not all of us wanted to put you into Tartarous." Hades replied  
"Don't call me Percy, I'm Strazio now. And as for the fact you personally didn't vote me to Tartarous, that is the only reason I'm here, talking to you otherwise I'd have killed you by now."**

**"I'm a god, boy, have respect." Hades roared.  
"I'm a Titian, god and primordial killer, try me, Hades, I dare you."** Zeus' eyes widenedalong with every other God or demigod in the room. Other than Nico and Thalia's.**  
**"When and how did he kill a god?" Poseidon wondered out loud.**  
**"You don't wanna know. Lets just say that it was horribly violent and said God received a slowand painful death. Let's also say that said God isn't coming back. And that Percy was the onlydemigod that has ever forced a God to fade permanently." Thalia said.**  
**"It gave me nightmares for like 10 months." Nico muttered. All the demigods and even some ofthe gods shuddered at what Percy would have done to make the ghost king and child of theGod of the dead and underworld have nightmares for almost a year.

**"I forgot how insolent you are." Muttered Hades.**  
"Didn't we all" Zeus groaned. The gods all roared with laughter whilst the demigods chuckled lightly at Percy's ability to piss off every person more powerful than him.  
"Remember," Apollo started, "that time Percy came to Olympus to ask permission for him, Annabeth and Thalia to fly to California for his quest and Zeus denied his request-" Apollo had to stop since he was laughing so hard so Hermes continued where he left off. "-So they got on the plane anyway and give Thalia the window seat so Zeus could see his daughter and wouldn't risk her life by blasting the plane down to kill Percy so it forced him to let them fly there and back." Now Hermes was laughing and Apollo recovered so he continued.  
"Once they completed the mission they came back to Olympus and Zeus was so mad. Only Percy would then laugh at him because, and I quote, 'He looked like he stuck his head in a bin of Aphrodite's makeup and he was just missing the bloodied eyes.' Then Aphrodite got mad and tried to charm speak Percy into jumping off Olympus only to learn that he's the only person on Earth able to evade Aphrodite's charm speaking. Oh that was hilarious."

**"So, Strazio, What do you say to this offer? You have your group of warriors – you can do whatever you like, as long as you help us till we defeat Kronos, we will have a truce." Hestia intervened.  
"Agreed, but after Kronos is defeated, I want nothing to do with the Olympians. At all, understood?" Percy snarled. Hestia nodded and flashed out. Percy turned and looked straight at Nico, "Would you like to be the first of the Forgotten?"**

Zeus' face turned a furious shade of red.  
"THIS DEMIGOD WILL NOT TURN LOYAL DEMIGODS AGAINST OLYMPUS. IN THE FUTURE THAT ROGUE DEMIGOD IS TO BE KILLED ON SIGHT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Zeus thundered. Poseidon stood and he also lost his temper. "THAT IS MY SON. HE WILL NOT BE TOUCHED!" Poseidon shouted back.  
"Father, the fates have said that we are to read this book and not harm these demigods." Artemis said. Meanwhile the current demigods in the room were cowering against the walls in fear of the big three's tempers.


End file.
